Archivo:Parker Brothers Atari VCS 2600 video game commercial - Spider-Man
Descripción TV commercial for Parker Brothers video games, Spider-Man and Amidar, for the Atari VCS/2600. This was Spider-Man's 1st appearance in a video game. Spider-Man was programmed by Laura Nikolich with music by David Lamkins. Game description: Very similar to Crazy Climber. Guide Spider-Man up buildings, avoiding henchmen, bombs, and the Green Goblin, to diffuse a super bomb at the top. From programmer Laura Nikolich: "The design was a result of the technical limitations of the system. To have a smooth web swing with varying lengths of web, Spider-Man had to stay in the center of the screen, so I wouldn't have to worry about his location at the same time I was calculating the web length and place in the swing arc. Also, a vertical scroll was much smoother than a horizontal one as we could scroll vertically line-by-line whereas horizontally the scroll had to be in 4 or 8-bit increments (I can't recall the exact number). The biggest thing was that marketing always wanted to scroll horizontally, instead of vertically, and that would have been hard to do. The only way to avoid a jerky horizontal scroll would require too much space to generate or store the landscape. We decided on (using) the Green Goblin since that was the main villain at the time, and also it was the easiest to do because he could fly." From sound designer David Lamkins: "The big technical challenge in that one was drawing the web without using a lot of resources. I remember that when Jim McGinnis described the algorithm, I immediately recognized it (from my hardware background) as a digital differential analyzer (DDA) even though I don't think we were calling it that. I worked on the music and sound effects for Spider-Man. In this case, we were developing the game from an in-house concept rather than an arcade machine. If I recall correctly, there was a Spider-Man cartoon on Saturday-morning TV that we used as a point of departure. Since the cartoon theme music ran far too long for our purposes, I got to take some liberties in adapting the theme for the game. Creating convincing sounds for "thwip" and "splat" was a lot of fun. I knew I was done with that when people started coming into my office and saying, "Yes, that's *it*!"" 1st advertised and reviewed in the December 1982 issue of Electronic Games magazine (pg. 7). Amidar was programmed by Ed Temple. Game description: Watered-down port of this somewhat-obscure Stern arcade game, which used an Amidakuji board and rules. Amidakuji (or "Ghost Leg") is a method of lottery designed to create random pairings between two sets of items. The VCS version doesn't use the same board, but rather a symetrical version of it. It has both screens, but no bonus level, or background music. Froggo Games re-released a hack of this 5 years later (with different graphics and colors), under the name Spiderdroid. 1st advertised and reviewed in the December 1982 issue of Electronic Games magazine (pg. 9). See my interviews with Laura Nikolich and David Lamkins at the 2600 Connection website: http://www.2600connection.comg/interviews/laura_nikolich/interview_laura_nikolich.html http://www.2600connection.com/interviews/david_lamkins/interview_david_lamkins.html Categoría:Vídeos